Anju Maaka
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#A9A9A9; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Gender |Female |- | Age: |19 |- | Family: |Henry Marker Calera Marker Elda Marker Ren Maaka Karin Maaka |- | Seiyuu |Yuka Inokuchi |- | Voice Actor |Marian Elizabeth Spencer |- | Race |Vampire |- | Affinity |Jealousy(Anime) Loneliness(Manga) |- | Anime Debut |Overflowing is Embarrassing |} Anju Maaka (真紅 杏樹, Maaka Anju) is Karin Maaka's older sister. Although Karin is clumsy and never seems to be able to do anything right, Anju still loves Karin dearly and wouldn't hesitate to defend her if someone were to bring harm to her. It is at the suggestion of Anju that Kenta Usui becomes an ally of the Marker family after discovering Karin's secret. Description Anju Maaka is the eldest child of the Maaka (Marker) family. She is a young girl, and resembles her maternal grandmother Cecilia. She is quiet, very mature, and is not afraid to stand up to anyone, including her younger brother. Anju prefers to wear Gothic Lolita clothing, and a black bow to tie her hair with. Although she hasn't fully awakened as a vampire, Anju developed her skills at a very young age. Years before the start of the series, she was able to handle her bats to the point where her parents consider her a prodigy. Anju can use her bats to watch over Karin during the day, because she usually cannot go outside. Whenever Karin bites someone and injects her blood into the victim, Anju uses a bat to erase the person's memory. Unilike other vampires, she seems to have a higher tolerance to sunlight. Prior to becoming an adult, Anju could come outside on a sunny day whenever she is carrying a parasol. If it was cloudy, or if she goes outside in the evening, her parasol was not needed. Years after her niece's birth, she could still come outside in daylight as long has she had her parasol with her. Anju has a hobby of collecting dolls, but her favorite doll is Boogie (called "Boogie-kun" by Anju), which contains the soul of a serial killer known as the "Striped Shirt Slasher". This coincides with a special power of hers which allows her to put the souls of the dead into dolls and communicate with them. Boogie is kept inside the doll because he is a dangerous spirit and Anju seals him up in there and often threatens to wipe his soul off the face of the planet. He can get out if he is separated from her for too long or if she is extremely weak, however due to the bond between them he will never leave her. Personality Anju, for the most part, displays very little expression. She is shown to deeply care about her family, more specifically, Karin. One notable trait of hers is her loyalty and care for her little sister, as she is always shown to be concerned of Karin's well being and would be willing to sacrifice her own happiness in exchange for her sister's. She was also the one who suggested and planned Kenta's involvement in their family secret as she fears that she won't be able to stay with Karin when she grows to be a full vampire and no one would be able to watch out for Karin during daylight; History In the manga Anju is too young and has yet to fully awaken as a vampire, however, she cannot go outside in the sunlight without the aid of a parasol. Anju uses her bat familiar spirits to watch over Karin during the day. After Karin has met Kenta Usui, Anju believes that he would be a useful ally, and uses a bat to guide him to the park, where he finds Karin injecting her blood into a high school girl named Miharu. Kenta finds out that Karin is a vampire, and, after Anju falls out of a tree, Karin discovers that Anju was behind the whole thing. Over time, as Karin and Kenta's relationship blooms, Anju is confused as to why Karin would fall in love with a human. In volume 6, when Anju and the rest of the family explain that Kenta agreed that he would no longer see Karin (after collapsing from a major nosebleed), Karin bursts into tears and, while sobbing, begs Anju to let her see Kenta. Anju, at first, did not want to let Karin go, because she didn't understand why Karin would choose a human over her own family. She eventually lets Karin go, but is still upset. In volume 8, it is revealed that Anju feels Valentine's Day is "stupid", as she wonders why people would be so hung up on Valentine's Day (this may be because she hasn't found her soulmate). She tells Karin that she would follow Karin and Kenta with her bats during their date, but Karin immediately declines the offer, thinking that it would be embarrassing; she tells Anju that her "older sister needs her privacy sometimes". While Anju promised not to use her bats, she instead follows them around at the zoo, taking Koibuchi-kun with her as her "date". When Anju sees Yuriya Tachibana with her bats in Volume 9, her suspicion and distrust for Tachibana grows. After Karin passes out from a nosebleed and is taken to the Usui household, Anju and Henry use a bat to look inside. Tachibana leaves the house in a hurry, and, after witnessing Karin's nosebleed, her desire for blood grows. Anju and Henry watch as Tachibana bites someone and drinks their blood, while also clumsily erasing their memory afterwards. Anju and Henry believe that Yuriya is a vampire, so, while Karin is at work the next day, they kidnap her and question her, finding out that Yuriya is a half-breed vampire (being the child of a vampire and a human). Anju's School and Boogie-kun's Return In the volume 3 special (Anju's School and Boogie-kun's Return), Boogie-kun gets separated from Anju, after she fell out of the tree in volume 2, and accidentally leaving him behind. Anju goes to school since it is cloudy, and goes to class. Anju's admirers, Sera-kun and Koibuchi-kun, give Anju the notes and handouts she missed from being absent from school. Anju's classmate Teranishi says that she found Boogie in the park, but does not give him back, believing that Anju purposely left him in the park. Anju tells Teranishi to give Boogie back, but she refuses. At lunch, Teranishi's friends warn her that she should return Boogie to Anju, because she is "creepy" and that it would bad to make enemies with her. Teranishi pays no mind to what her friends say and takes Boogie home with her after school. Teranishi asks her mother to take the knife out of Boogie's hand while she is out. When she comes home, she finds an ambulance at her house, and her mother being carried away on a stretcher, foaming at the mouth and begging not to be stabbed with a knife (Boogie scared her into shock, basically). Teranishi is instructed to stay at home, as her aunt is on the way. When her father leaves with her mother, Boogie begins to haunt Teranishi, saying that she shouldn't have taken "his precious girl" away from him. Teranishi runs away, frightened, and is chased by Boogie. Teranishi discovers that Boogie is a ghost, as he tries to stab her but fails, the knife going through her completely. By that time, Anju has come to Teranishi's rescue, and Boogie's soul returns to the doll. Teranishi is now terrified, but her memory is erased by Anju's bat. At the end of the special, Anju asks Karin if she would like to know more about her other dolls, but Karin rejects the offer, as she is scared as well. Anju's Awakening In volume 11, Anju begins to awaken as an adult. As Karin is fixing Minestrone soup for dinner, a very spicy ingredient falls in, but Karin continues cooking it anyway, although she thought the soup was ruined. Anju eats the soup, but cannot taste it. She lies to her sister and says the soup is tasty, even though she cannot taste it. When she is finished eating, Boogie tells Anju that Karin slipped something spicy into the soup, saying that it was a horrible trick of her. Anju gets upset and leaves the room with Boogie. Anju asks Boogie about him not warning her, but Boogie says it was inevitable. Boogie tells her that she would eventually have to awaken, but knew Anju dreaded it because then she wouldn't be able to watch over Karin anymore. Anju finds Kenta Usui and tells him it is time to take the "first step". When Anju arrives at school the next morning, Sera-kun approaches her and asks her if it's true that she would be quitting school. Anju tells them yes; "her family would be moving far away soon". Teranishi overhears this while they are talking. Not only that, but during the conversation, Anju begins to feel queasy around Koibuchi. She quickly thanks them for "being great friends", and hurries to the school restroom. Teranishi begins to cheer about Anju no longer being in school, but finds her on the floor in the restroom. She quickly hurries to get the teacher. Meanwhile. Koibuchi is feeling sad because his mother wants him to go to Ginrei Academy, but he does not want to go. He overhears Teranishi telling the teacher that Anju has passed out in the restroom, and worries about her. However, the teacher goes and says that Anju is not there. Instead, Anju is hiding in the gym. Boogie tells her that she should drink blood so she'll better, but Anju does not want to, because then she'd have to leave the world of light for good, and she wouldn't be able to watch over Karin anymore. Anju realizes that her blood preference is loneliness (although it's jealousy in the anime), because whenever she is around Koibuchi, her heart races, and because she feels lonely as well with her sister being able to go outside during the day, while she cannot. Karin gets a call from Anju's teacher, and finds Anju drinking Koibuchi's blood. Anju erases Koibuchi's memory, and uses a bat familiar to make sure that nobody at school remembers her. Karin congratulates Anju on becoming an adult, but this only makes Anju cry. Ren is on another date when he finds Anju running up to him, giving him a hug, and crying. Ren then knows that Anju has fully awakened as an adult. She tells Ren that Karin doesn't understand, but he hugs her back, saying he does. Relationships Karin Maaka Karin Maaka is Anju's younger sister. Although she is clumsy and never seems to be able to do anything right, Anju still loves Karin dearly. In episode 9 of the anime, Anju is remembering how close she and Karin were growing up. Karin saved Anju from a dog barking at her when she got scared. Karin tearfully reminds Anju not to ever get separated from her, and Anju cries (Anju says it was the first time she ever cried). Anju loves her sister dearly, and wouldn't hesitate to defend her if someone were to bring harm to her. Kenta Usui Kenta Usui is an ally to the Maaka family. At first, Anju thought of him as an ally, but when he and Karin began to fall in love, Anju grew a bit wary, wondering how her sister could fall in love with a human. Although she trusted him as time went on, in volume 9, Anju questions Kenta about his relationship with Karin. She warns him that if he were to break her sister's heart, Anju would erase his memories. At the end of the manga, Anju is tearful when her sister's memories are erased, but she calls Kenta her brother (brother-in-law) and ask him to give Karin happiness. She continues to watch over Karin, Kenta, and their daughter Kanon. Calera Maaka Calera is Anju's mother. Anju is clearly Calera's favorite, as she will be a normal vampire and not a "reverse vampire" like her younger sister, Karin. Calera often has Anju in charge of Karin, since she spends most of the day sleeping. Also maybe because Anju looks just like her mother Cecilia Armash. Whenever Calera cries from being hit by her husband, Anju calms her down with chilled blood. Henry Maaka Henry is Anju's father. While Henry often showers most of his affection on Karin, he still loves his eldest child. When he overheard that Karin and Kenta were going on a date (volume 8), Anju reassures him that is just an outing. Ren Maaka Ren is Anju's younger brother. Their relationship is not really explained in the manga and anime, but it is clear that Anju loves her brother as much as her sister, although she does not always agree with what he does. She is one of the only people who can persuade him to do things. Also, in the manga, when Anju has fully awakened and is upset because her sister congratulated her, she asked Ren to stay by her side. She is also the one who calms him down most of the time if he is frustrated or angry. Elda Maaka Elda is Anju's grandmother. Her feelings seem to be indifferent about Elda. But in the anime, she agrees with Calera's plan of killing Elda. Cecilia Armash Cecilia is Henry's mother, her grandmother. Anju has a strong resemblance to her. Boogie Boogie is one of Anju's many dolls but the main one that she carries around with her at all times. He is the soul of a serial killer called "the striped shirt slasher" and she sealed him up because when he was alive he killed 13 people with a kitchen knife. He tells her in the manga that they are now friends forever implying that he would never leave her no matter what. He is defensive of her and often gives Karin a lecture for causing Anju any trouble. In the anime, after Anju awakens Boogie's soul disappears from the doll. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females